


RIP (Reap In Peace)

by LadyLibby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLibby/pseuds/LadyLibby
Summary: Humanity is fascinating to those who aren't part of it.





	1. Chapter 1

The whole Winchester family were such a problem for Y/N and her brothers and sisters. As reapers, you were told that the dead stay dead. Evidently, this rule just didn’t apply to the Winchesters. Especially the older son, Dean. 

When he died for the 105th time (that trickster killed him 103 times) ...and then came back again, most of the reaper community just gave up.

Y/N however, was fascinated by the green eyed hunter. Only a few hundred years old, she was one for the last reapers that Death brought into being. 

By then, there wasn’t much for her to do. Between her rare reaping jobs, she would observe humans. Mankind had always been a source of great intrigue for her. 

She longed to know what it was like to feel, to have finite time on this world. Y/N was interested in the concept of emotion and impulse, things that she just didn’t have. 

Y/N’s favorite places included a bench in Central Park, a train in Tokyo, a little diner in Washington state and quiet residential streets just outside downtown London. Her invisibility allowed her to just...be there. 

She had no attachment to any of them, but forever adored sharing a moment in time with the people. Whether there was a man talking to his wife over the phone, a father and child playing catch, or a woman in a hurry to a meeting, Y/N loved it. 

At some point, she’d run into the fabled brothers on a case. After that, a significant amount of time was spent checking up on them. The cases they took, and the fierce protection they provided for one another drew her in. 

Y/N’s friend Billie however, held a different opinion of the Winchesters. She wanted them to stay dead more than even Death himself. To preserve their friendship, Y/N kept her interest in the Winchesters to herself. 

Well, she tried to keep it to herself. However, there’s only so much one can hide from their parents. 

Y/N was invisible, sitting in a booth at cheap diner in Missouri, watching the Winchester brothers in their element. She caught the occasional snippet of conversation, but otherwise was left watching Sam and Dean joking together across the room. 

“Being subtle seems to be a gift I did not give you, Y/N.” The calm voice of her father startled Y/N. 

“Death.”

She bowed her head in greeting, trying her best not to look embarrassed. The thin dark haired entity folded his hand on the table slowly, gaze piercing. 

“Out of all the humans on this Earth, you had to develop feelings for a Winchester.”

Y/N felt a sensation in her stomach. It was like a stack of papers were being flicked through all at once. 

“Feelings? I don’t...I don’t understand.”

“As one of the last reapers to be created, you are the closest to human. I suspected you might begin to act more like them. In this case, you seem to have acquired emotions. Specifically, romantic ones.”

Y/N glanced briefly at the green-eyed hunter, saying something to his brother. Death placed a hand on her shoulder, his fingers perpetually cold. 

“The world is changing, and quite possibly ending.”

“Death, I-”

“Be quiet. It may hurt your brothers and sisters to know that you are my favorite creation. However, that does mean that I feel a sense of obligation for your wellbeing. I’m giving you a choice. Do you wish to be human?”

Y/N was taken aback. Of all the things for Death to say, she was not expecting this. 

“Human? How…?”

“Older than God, remember?”

Y/N sat back in the booth, considering her options. She sat for a long time. She sat through the Winchesters leaving, Death getting his hands on some pizza, and the owners closing up shop. Finally, she spoke. 

“I want to be human. I want to live. I want to feel. I want all of it.”

“Very well.”

****

Dean exited the bathroom of the crappy motel room he and Sam had booked for the case. Noting the slumped form of his brother over the laptop, he patted Sam’s shoulder. 

“Hey, why don’t you get some shut eye? I can handle the lore for a few hours.” 

Within seconds of flopping down on the bed, Sam was asleep. His soft breathing set a backdrop to Dean’s work. 

An hour later, his focus was broken by a loud crash emanating from inside the bathroom. Instantly alert, Dean grabbed his gun and slowly stalked towards the door. Heart rate pumping, Dean opened the door. 

“Son of a bitch.”

A girl in a black tank top, dark jeans, and black ankle boots lay on the floor. Warily, Dean approached and helped her up. Once she was upright, he started the questions. 

“Who are you?”

She blinked at him, thinking. 

“Y/N.”

“How did you get here? Why are you here?”

Panic and confusion spread across her features as she scrambled to her feet. He followed, ready to fight, catch, or shoot at will. 

“I don’t know.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was understandably wary. A strange woman claiming not to know why or how she appeared in his motel room was definitely cause for alarm. Even more so when his line of work was taken into account. Still, the look of fear in Y/N’s eyes melted part of the wall around his heart. 

“Okay. Hey, it’s okay. Here, sit down.”

Gently, Dean led the shaking woman to the unoccupied bed and sat her down. She took in the room with wide eyes. 

“What do you remember?” He asked quietly. 

“My name is Y/N. You’re Dean.” She gestured to him. Automatically, Dean’s eyes grew cold. In a fluid motion, he was off the bed and pointing his gun at her. 

“How do you know that?”

She held her hands up in surrender, a few scared tears forming in her eyes. 

“I swear, _I_ _don’t remember._ ” 

Sam stirred in the bed a few feet away, shooting upright at the sight of his brother pointing a gun at someone. His voice was still laced with sleep. 

“Wha-?! Dean, what’s going on?” 

Dean sighed, his jaw clenching in frustration. “That’s what I’m trying to find out, Sammy.”

“I’m not going to hurt you. Please, just help me figure out who I am, and why you’re the only one I remember.” Y/N said, giving Dean a pair of puppy eyes to rival the ones Sam was famous for. 

The brothers exchanged a silent conversation, one confused, and one hesitant. Eventually, they turned back to the black-clad woman in front of them. 

“Okay, but if you’re playing us, there’s a bullet or several with your name on it.” Dean threatened. Y/N only nodded, a smile spreading across her face. 

“Where do we start?”

****

There’s no such thing as a day off when you hunt the supernatural. Therefore, Y/N tagged along with the Winchesters on case after case, hoping that as time went by, her memories would return. Two weeks in, all that had happened was Y/N developing a huge crush on the older Winchester. 

Her feelings however, felt strangely familiar. She’d only met the green eyed man 14 days ago and yet it felt like she’d known him a lifetime. How peculiar. 

Her memories remained hidden, but her knowledge of things that go bump in the night grew. Y/N learned how to kill vampires, ghouls, djinns, wendigos, and even angels. Sam taught her the ins and outs of researching for cases despite Dean’s protesting. 

“She’s not sticking around, Sam. Once we figure out why she’s here, we’ll be back to hunting on our own.”

Whenever Y/N or Sam (who’d become friends) would try to convince Dean to let her stay, he’s just mumble something unintelligible and walk away. Y/N just ignored it and continued to help them. 

It was when the man in the trenchcoat appeared that it all changed. 

Y/N had been with them for a few months at that point, and was helping Sam find lore on an elusive sub-species of shifter, when the dark haired being appeared with the fluttering of wings. 

“Cas! Took you long enough.” Dean greeted, getting up to hug the shorter man. Sam did the same. 

“Dean, you do know that I have things to do in heaven. I am not here just to run your errands.” Cas stated with a furrowed brow. 

“Who says?” Joked Dean, clapping his friend on the back. “Listen we need a favor. Can you do your little finger to the forehead thing and figure out who Y/N is?”

Cas turned to you, and immediately pulled out an angel blade, advancing to attack. Y/N was up and backing into the corner while Sam and Dean held him back. 

“Who sent you?” The angel growled. 

“I DON’T KNOW! That’s what they asked you to find out.” Y/N shouted back, feeling fed up with the repeated questions. 

Cas shook the Winchesters off and turned to face them. “How long has this reaper been travelling with you?”

Both brothers looked stunned. Sam sunk down into a chair while Dean advanced toward Y/N. She held a hand over her mouth, processing what had just been said. 

“Reaper? What, like the grim reaper? I don’t...it doesn’t make sense.” 

Dean grabbed her shoulders, his face serious. “Did Death send you? Are you working with him?”

A splitting pain starting in her temples spread across Y/N’s head. With a cry, she grasped it with both hands, sinking to the floor. Dean’s expression changed to panic as he knelt to her level. 

“Y/N? Talk to me. Are you okay?” For all his doubts about her loyalty, it couldn’t change the fact that he’s grown to care deeply about her.

Images were flashing inside Y/N’s skull. Centuries of humanity, all the people she’d helped to pass on. Central Park, Tokyo, London, Billie, her father, everything. Above it all soared one thing; love. The love that she’d grown to feel for Dean, for life, for feeling. 

_ I am giving you a choice. Do you wish to be human?  _

_ I want all of it. _

The flashing stopped, and everything faded to black. 

****

“Y/N, sweetheart please wake up. Come on, you’re strong, you can do it.” Dean sat next to the motel bed they’d placed Y/N on, her hand in his. 

Cas had healed you to the best of his ability, but regaining all of that information at once would take a toll. Dean had been sitting there for at least three hours, just waiting. 

“Dean?” Y/N whispered, her voice raspy. 

“Hey there sleeping beauty.” Dean said with a smile. 

“I remember...why I’m here.” She said slowly. Dean’s pulse quickened. 

“I love you, Dean Winchester.” 


End file.
